


How to Show Oliver I Care

by allyouneedissleep



Series: Kisses Bingo '20 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: This thing going on between him and Oliver wasspecial.It was new. It was exciting. It was shocking. It was thrilling. It was different. It washis.Marcus wasn’t used to feeling happy. He wasn’t used to feeling good about himself. It was fairly common in Pureblood Society to have shitty childhoods, shitty memories, and even shittier families. So to have something that unapologetically brought him joy was different to him.Different, but not unwelcome.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Kisses Bingo '20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	How to Show Oliver I Care

**Author's Note:**

> For Kisses Bingo square: "Straightening bow tie and/or collar"

This thing going on between him and Oliver was _special_. 

It was new. It was exciting. It was shocking. It was thrilling. It was different. It was _his_.

Marcus wasn’t used to feeling happy. He wasn’t used to feeling good about himself. It was fairly common in Pureblood Society to have shitty childhoods, shitty memories, and even shittier families. So to have something that unapologetically brought him joy was different to him. 

Different, but not unwelcome. 

He wasn’t afraid to actually be himself for once, the version of himself he was almost always forced to hide away. He was allowed to just _be_ , and he thought that was absolutely beautiful. For the first time, possibly ever, Marcus wasn’t hiding from what the future would bring, and not only that, but he was looking forward to it. 

Yes, Marcus wasn’t used to feeling happy and he was enjoying the new feelings arising inside of him, but he was still awful at showcasing just how good he felt. His stilted emotions tended to come across in a way that made it appear that he was angry, all the time. He couldn’t help it, he just wasn’t sure how to let others in and the trauma he went through didn’t lend ease to doing so. This often left him afraid of allowing others to see the true him, the one that he has always kept locked up tightly behind closed doors. 

Unfortunately, this extended to Oliver as well. He _really_ didn’t want to hide anything from his boyfriend; the one person who meant the world to him. Marcus was well aware how he could come across to everyone around him but he was oh so hopeful that Oliver would be able to see through it, he was trying so hard for Oliver to just understand how he made him feel. 

But he was so worried that Oliver would take his silence for discontent, that he would take his need to be private as wanting to hide away what was between them, that his feelings would be mistranslated between them. Marcus was terrified that Oliver would end things before he was able to tell him how he really felt about him. 

Marcus was terrified that Oliver would end things before he was able to admit just how much he was in love with the man.

He was tired of everyone treating him like he was something to be feared, when he so much just wanted to be loved. 

\--

Marcus walked down the halls with a sneer on his face. He had just come from Charms class and everyone knew how absolutely dreadful he was at the subject. It was no secret that he hated the class with a burning passion, but it was a must to take multiple subjects to graduate, and his parents thought Charms would look good on his applications. Never mind that he was only auditioning for Professional Quidditch teams and not to work somewhere dreadful like the Ministry of Magic or anything. 

Despite only wanting to go Pro, it was still required for him to graduate Hogwarts and if he needed to take a stupid class like Charms to do so, then that was what he must do. Even if it was right awful all around. 

Ergo, Marcus was walking down the hallways with a sneer on his face, because he had just been embarrassed _again_ in the Charms classroom. He was absolutely sick of being given pitying looks from his classmates. Instead of accepting their pity, he responded with disgust. He wouldn’t let anyone or anything make him think he was less than he was, he got enough of that at home from the Flints who thought they were Merlin’s gifts to wizards (spoiler alert: they were not).

He made a sharp right to round the corner back towards the Slytherin Common Room, when he ran smack dab into his boyfriend, Oliver Wood. He instantly put his hands up to try and catch him, but he was too late as Oliver had already started his dissent to the ground. It was bad enough that he had knocked his boyfriend down. It was even worse that everyone still thought they were rivals, both on and off of the Quidditch Pitch, but it was even worse when he realized that Oliver was walking with the Weasley twins who were known to be ruthless when they thought they needed to dish out revenge. 

It was common knowledge that himself and the Slytherin Quidditch team were targets Number One through Seven on the Weasley Twin Hit List; the rivalry between the two teams steaming far past the sport they played. And their hit list was always executed, no matter how bad of an offense you did to end up on it. 

Marcus sighed as he looked down on Oliver who was flailing awkwardly on the ground. He looked to the twins and his shoulders sagged before he could even school his face away from the disappointed look he knew he was sporting. By the time he had stuck a hand out to help Wood up from the hallway floor, the twins both already had a hand under each of Oliver’s armpits and were literally dragging him up to a standing position. 

“Watch where you’re fucking going, Snake,” the twin on the right spit. Marcus assumed it was Fred, because he tended to be more violent, but he was still shit at telling them apart.

“Yeah, ya big oaf. Next time try to take out your own team, arsehole,” or maybe they were both too violent for words, Marcus thought, as the twin on the left replied with vengeance as well. 

Marcus sighed again, “sorry mate,” he started, his tone of voice coming out more aggressively than he intended, “watch where you’re going next time and it wouldn’t have happened.”

Oliver let out a bitter laugh, “yeah, I’ll get right on that. Sure would help to learn how to see through walls.” Oliver bumped his shoulder roughly as he headed around the corner again, the twins following close behind. The twins looked back at him and simultaneously dragged a finger across their throats in the visible threat it was meant to be. 

He frowned as he watched them disappear around the corner. He wasn’t sure exactly what just happened, but he’s ninety-eight percent sure that he fucked up again, and he’s not even sure how.

\--

The wind was whipping wildly against the side of Hogwarts as Marcus rounded a corner and made his way down to the Quidditch Changing Rooms by way of the shortcut he had found during his Fourth Year. The Quidditch Pitch was truly the only place Marcus had ever really felt at home, and it never failed to bring him comfort when he was in a weird mood. Since he became Captain back in his Sixth Year, that feeling of peace extended to the Captain’s Room that was located within the Changing Rooms as well. 

Incidentally, it was also the place where Oliver first admitted to having a crush on him. If he was chasing that feeling of things being good with his boyfriend, well that was neither here nor there. He was dreading running into him though, which is why he made sure to ask Treacle, the House Elf assigned to the Slytherin Seventh Year Boys, where Oliver was before he headed down. Treacle was pleased to announce that Oliver was in the Library with Glasses Weasley, thankfully. 

Marcus drew his robes tighter around him as he rushed even quicker down to the Captain’s Room. He made sure to look both ways before entering so that no one knew where he was headed. It wouldn’t do for someone to catch him in conversation when he oh so desperately wanted his solitude. 

Once in the stillness that surrounded the Captain’s Room, he brought out the notebook he kept with him in his Outer Robe’s pocket. He’s pretty sure that just about everyone thought it was his Play Book for the Slytherin team, but this book was far more important than that. In this book were all his secrets, hopes and desires, but most importantly the book held all of the romantic musings he wished he could share with Oliver out loud. Rather, he tended to end up staring at him with longing, hoping that Oliver would be able to read all of his intentions on his face without ever uttering a single word. 

He swiped a hand over the desk, placed the notebook down, then brought out a quill and inkpot. Gently he opened the book and pressed his hand against the current page so that the book would lay flat and he could write in it without any trouble. He dipped his quill and then began to write until all the feelings welling up inside of him had an outlet on the page.

Marcus sat back in his chair when he finally put to paper every pent up emotion that was hiding in him surrounding how badly he felt he messed up lately, both with school and with Wood. He didn’t mean to come across as a jerk, it just seemed that all of his well-meant intentions were taken poorly or taken out of context. He knew Oliver deserved better, he just wasn’t sure how to give it to him.

With a deep breath, he turned the page, reinked his quill, and started a new entry in his notebook. “How to Show Oliver I Care” he titled the page. He let the ink dry and pondered how he could display everything he felt welling up inside of him. Marcus fisted a hand in his hair as he jotted down and crossed out multiple things in quick succession. By the time twenty minutes had passed, he was nowhere closer to healthily expressing his emotions than he was when he started. 

Just after he stood up and began pacing the room so he could collect his thoughts, the door pushed open with a squeak. Marcus quickly attempted to jump across the room in an effort to shut his notebook before anyone could see what was written inside. His hand reached for the book, but he was already too late. 

He looked up to see his notebook clasped in Oliver’s hands, a surprised look crossing his face. Marcus could feel his face light up with an intense blush. “Uh, i-it’s not what it looks like,” he stuttered.

Oliver arched an eyebrow, pulling the book further towards his body and away from Marcus’s prying hands, “you sure about that?”

“Um,” Marcus swallowed thickly, standing up straight with his hands crossed behind his back, “yeah, of course.”

“And what do you think it looks like?”

“What?” Marcus’s eyebrows furrowed. Oliver was always surprising him and he wasn’t sure what point he was getting at this time.

“You heard me,” Oliver tilted his head, moving to sit down at the desk, “what do you think this looks like?”

“Uh, a stupid list?”

“Oh, was that a question? Are you unsure?”

Marcus rolled his eyes, “you’re so annoying.”

He grinned back at Marcus, “I think it’s sweet. I’m sorry about earlier by the way, I’m pretty sure I overcompensated and caused the twins to overreact.”

Marcus took a step back, feeling stricken: as if he had been slapped by Oliver’s words. “It’s not your fault, I probably didn’t help matters,” he shrugged, but inside he was feeling cut up from his boyfriend’s words. Oliver was always making excuses for him and Marcus knew he needed to be more forthcoming. He took a deep breath, “I’m really sorry for running into you, you know it was an accident.”

“I know,” Oliver reached across the desk, stretching a hand towards where Marcus stood in front of it, unmoving, “you had just got out of Charms right? I know not to hold anything against you when you’re fresh out of there, it’s your least favorite class after all.”

He huffed out a laugh, moving forwards a step and reaching out so Oliver could hold his hand, “you’re always making excuses for me.”

“No I’m really not.”

Marcus shrugged, swallowing back his arguments, and propped a hip up on the desk so that he would be closer to Oliver. “You’re too good to me, I really wish I knew of a way to make it up to you.”

“Do you regret what we have?” Wood frowned at him, slowly moving his hand back from it’s grasp around Flint’s.

Marcus gripped Oliver’s hand tighter, “absolutely not, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me maybe ever.” He tilted his head to the side, lost in thought for a few minutes, “well except for Quidditch of course.”

Oliver grinned at him, “of course. The first love of both of our lives.”

Marcus smiled wistfully, remembering the first time he first rode on a broom. He wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about love when he was already feeling so raw, so he quickly changed the conversation to something he knew would distract the man. 

“So how bad do you think the twins are gonna crucify me in the Great Hall at dinner time?”

“On a scale of what to what?” Oliver lifted Marcus’s hand to kiss the back of it.

“On a scale of dying my hair to turning me into a Flubberworm.”

When Oliver laughed he did so with his entire body, he threw his head back and shaked silently from side to side. Marcus was enthralled every time he saw it. “Is it bad that I think either would be equally hilarious?”

Marcus rolled his eyes as he pushed his boyfriend off of the chair, standing to make his way to sit in the seat before Oliver could get up off of the ground. “Well if that’s how you feel, then I’ll have to ask you to leave so I can work on plays.”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling your personal musings now?”

“Oh fuck off, wanker.”

Oliver stood back up, swinging his leg up and over Marcus’s lap so he was straddling him, whispering in his ear, “you sure that’s what you want me to do?” He bit gently at his boyfriend’s earlobe, and leaned back to look at him with a smirk on his face.

Marcus was breathing heavily, his arms snaked around Oliver on their own accord to keep him trapped against his body. His head had instinctively tilted to the left to give Oliver better access. 

“Knew it, you’re too easy babe,” Oliver sucked a spot into Marcus’s neck, right below his right ear. “Now, how about we make up?”

“I wasn’t aware we were fighting,” Marcus breathed, voice light and airy. 

“I’m willing to call it a fight, if we can call it make up sex.”

Marcus laughed, standing up to push Oliver back onto the desk so he could lean over him while they kissed. 

\--

The two boyfriends held hands as they made their way back to the castle, stopping every so often to give the other a much needed kiss. They were a little more dishelved than Marcus liked to present himself, but Oliver looked about as good as he always did: just a little messy, but still within the dress code. 

To be quite honest, he looked damn good, and Marcus just wanted to mess him up even more. Instead of giving in to his desires, Marcus attempted to get himself presentable as they got closer to the doors that led them inside to the entrance of the Great Hall. He patted his hair down, and even asked Oliver to conjure him a mirror so he could check to make sure he looked acceptable for meal times. 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he handed over the handheld mirror he conjured, “you look fine. It’s just dinner.” He kept walking until they were only a very short distance away from the doorway of the Great Hall, where all of the other students and their professors would be attending dinner. 

“Yes, dinner: a meal when Purebloods are expected to look their best,” he held the handheld mirror up to his face as he pushed his hair off of his forehead and away from his eyes. “You do know that I’ll get ridiculed if I show up looking at all like I’m not put together. It’s okay to be artfully disheveled, but right now I just look messy.”

“Whatever you say, Dear.”

“Oh fuck off, Oli.”

“Love ya too babe,” he put his hands in his pockets, “now come here so I can help you.”

Marcus swallowed thickly, “did you mean it?” Oliver tilted his head in question. “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

Oliver choked on his spit, “oh fuck. I did NOT mean to say it like that.” He reached out towards Marcus’s collar. “But of course I meant it. How could I not?”

Marcus’s grin slowly spread across his face. “I love you too,” he reached up and gripped Oliver’s tie to pull him into a sloppy kiss right in front of the entrance to the Great Hall, where all of Hogwarts was already gathered to eat.

The two pulled apart from their kiss when they heard a large whoop behind them. They slowly turned to look into the Great Hall where the Weasley twins were standing on tables collecting what appeared to be bets from the upperclassmen. Both of their Quidditch teams were standing at their seats and cheering. The boyfriends looked at each other and blushed; they hadn’t realized that someone had opened the doors.

“Well then, might as well at least look presentable,” Marcus tightened the knot on Oliver’s tie, reaching to straighten his collar so it would look less like he was just snogging his boyfriend in the doorway and more like he was ready to face the entire school. 

Oliver buried his head in Marcus’s neck, shaking from laughter as he fought a blush, “I love you,” he murmured against his skin. He pulled back, reaching to untuck Marcus’s collar from underneath his sweater so that it would lay neatly on top. “Come on babe, let’s go face everyone.”

“My place or yours?” Marcus winked, dragging Oliver towards the Gryffindor table.

“I seriously didn’t think you would choose my place over yours.”

“Are you kidding me? You think you wanna eat with disappointing stares for the next hour? I’d rather deal with the invasive questions I’m sure we’ll get at your table. At least they’ll back off if we ask them to,” he shrugged, finding a place among the Quidditch team and elbowing his way into a seat. 

Oliver slid into the seat next to him gracefully, “mates, I’d like to introduce you all to my boyfriend.”

“Wood, you traitor! Sleeping with the enemy,” the twin Marcus thought was Fred asked.

“Yeah! How could you? At least tell us if he’s any good in bed,” the other twin, George?, added.

Marcus spit out the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of. 

Angelina Johnson pounded him on the back, “don’t worry about it. They’ll get over it,” she smiled at him. “But seriously Flint, which one of you is the top and which one is the bottom?”

The team roared with laughter, Oliver even joined in, leaning against Marcus so he wouldn’t fall off of the bench. 

Marcus smirked, “don’t get me wrong I’m an equal opportunist and all, but Oliver does this thing with his tongue when he’s eating me out that just really makes me into the neediest bottom. Seriously the twinkle in his eye when he-,” Oliver clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Okay, that’s enough of that.”

“Oli, honey, if you blushed anymore we could fry an egg on it.”

“I hate you,” Oliver hissed at his boyfriend.

Marcus sighed in happiness, “yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
